Bruce Kent
|} Early Life Bruce Alexander Kent was born Sunday March 12, 2706 in Thrace,Ingomu in the Federation of Zardugal. His mother was the head of marketing for the national art museum. His father was a military analyst for a nationally syndicated news program. He is the youngest of 4 children (2 Brothers and 1 sister). His brother died when he Kent was 6 years old in a tragic boating accident on Kostandian Bay. Besides that Kent had an easy childhood. Attending only the best schools and camps that his parents could afford. His parents noticed his affinity for leadership when at his local school he was one of the main leaders of a successful protest of the installation of security cameras and metal detectors in the school. Kent went on to attend Belgae University and eventually obtained a Masters Degree in Public Policy. He graduated 12th in his class with a 3.89 GPA. Teachers and classmates remember him as a hard worker in the classroom but an even harder worker socially. Pre-Political Career After graduation Kent began work at Sel'Rakrya headquarters in an administrative role. Though it is unclear to this day exactly what his responsibilities were. Kent also briefly was a large investor in a security company known as Lords Incorporated (whose CFO would eventually go on to start Black Leopard Security). Political Career Bruce Kent arrived on the scene in 2731 with the founding of The Realist Party. He served as the party chairman from 2731-2782 a staggering 51 years. Through his work the party became an integral part of the Federation. Kent made strong connections with power players in many parties but he will best be known for his close working relationships with the Director-Generals from the Federal Republican Party. Kent's first major splash was being an intricate part in convincing Realist party members to approve "FRP Proposition 04-2737-A" which once and for all outlawed the infamous Nova Terra, thus banishing evil from the lands of the Federation. This was a turning point in the history of The Federation as well as the history of The Realist Party. From this point on they would work side by side with legislators across the board to improve Zardugal. This thrust Kent into the national spotlight, and he earned the title of "Chancellor" (Director of State). Kent was also given the double duty of being United Nations of Terra Ambassador from Zardugal. Kent earned a reputation here for his wisdom,foresight and all around diplomatic skill. It was Kent who called out the Pontesian Delegation for being imperialists when they tried to use the United Nations of Terra in order to further their expansionist aspirations in Beitenyu.This eventually lead to the Pontesian Delegation walking out of the UNT completely, therefore averting a possible conflict in Beitenyu and saving countless lives. After a short but eventful stay in the UNT Kent returned home to the Federation to focus on pressing domestic issues. During this time The Realists and Federal Republicans passed many key Constitutional amendments, that allowed for the nation to be safe. Kent was also key in securing the contract for the successful Black Leopard Security firm which as we know handles all police business in the Federation. Retirement and Post Political Career Bruce Kent shocked the Federation when his retirement came seemingly out of the blue in 2782. He gave the following farewell address to the National Directorate and to The Nation. ::Ladies and Gentlemen of The Federation, Today I am not looking for votes. I am, instead, giving a vote of thanks. I am thanking my colleagues, my staff, my family and indeed my friends for all they have done for me in my political career. Any thing I achieved I achieved because of their hard work, their support and their understanding. The things I didn't achieve were, of course, entirely due to the vagaries of politics! I have served the people of Zardugal my entire life and this is what I am most proud of. I have been the head of The Realist party for nearly half a century, and Director of State for nearly Forty years. My colleagues and I have established the party as a major player in the politics of the Federation. Through our work with the Federal Republican Party we have ensured that the Federation is safe domestically and shall be a powerful player internationally. The times ahead are vital and accordingly I would not abandon my dear people, I leave you in the hands of a good man. This man is Edward Morgan. Rest assured you will learn more about him in the future. I will be watching though, and if things get out of hand, count on my voice being heard ha ha. Politics is my past. My interest is in the future. After all, as the old saying goes I am going to spend the rest of my life there." Since his retirement Kent has lead a relatively quiet life and stayed out of the media. Though he has opened 5 Youth Centers across the Federation (1 in each province) in which Kids are given a safe place to play after school and can get the required tutoring necessary to ensure that they do well in school. Posthumus Awards *First Zardic official honored as a Hero of The Federation in January 2953 *City named after him in The Federal State of Raerdein Category:Zardugal Category:Zardic politicians Category:Federation of Zardugal Category:Zardic people